2x7The Skeletons In The Closet
by dotty dru
Summary: I like this episode and you know me, I love my awkward moments. You will probably hate Trinity by the end of this one. You might want to read 2x6 first though, but if you can't be bothered, enjoy! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You should like this one, trust me the name is very suitable. Lots of action and you know me, I love awkward moments. You might want to read 2x6 before this, but if you can't be bothered just read this. Please enjoy and review! **

"Morning" Booth said to Brennan as he opened the door. He had dark rings round his eyes and he was only wearing a pair of trousers. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she stepped past him "Meeting you. Like you told me to."

"Oh, sorry" he apologised "You want a coffee or something?"

"Sure, thanks" she sat on his sofa, looking at pictures of Booth and his son, Parker on the fireplace, she smiled but her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Who was it?" Brennan gave Booth a cynical look as Trinity walked in wearing one of his shirts, but Trinity was unaware that Brennan was even in the room. "Morning" she greeted the female agent, but there was just an awkward silence as she looked from Brennan to Booth. Trinity bit her lip before saying, "I'll leave you to it," and walking back out of the room. Brennan glared at Booth. "Go on then" he told her "What?"

"Tell me that I'm being stupid and it's going to turn out how it did last time" he said putting his head in his hands and sitting next to her. "Well, that pretty much said it" she replied with a half smile; she stood to face him "I'd advise wearing a shirt to work".

After picking Hodgins up, Booth drove him, Trinity and Brennan to their new crime scene. "So, why do you need me?" Hodgins asked. "There may be more than one victim" said Booth. "And how is that my area?" Booth was starting to get annoyed now "There's lots of dust"

"Good enough for me" The silence returned until Booth switched on the radio and Promiscuous started playing. Brennan couldn't help laughing as he rushed to turn it off. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Hodgins said; the others sat waiting for each other to answer. "Nothing" Booth replied parking his SUV outside a three storey house. Police surrounded the area and a young girl sat in the middle of them all, crying and talking to an FBI agent. They got out of the car and headed towards the police line, where Booth flashed his badge "Special Agent Kim Anderson" he said approaching the agent, "this is Special Agent Trinity Ellis, Dr Temperance Brennan and Dr Jack Hodgins". They each shook hands with Kim and she lead them up to the top floor. She was about the same height as Trinity with long, dark mahogany hair and pale skin. "This is the place" she said in a strong Irish accent, they looked round a corner to a closet full of bones. Automatically, Brennan pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up a skull, "These bones have been here a while" she explained. "Bones, I'm not an expert, but generally that's what dust means" Booth remarked. "Male, early thirties, clear signs of bleeding on the coronal sutures" she picked up another skull, "Female, mid-seventies, the blood is spread in the same pattern, we're looking at a serial killer"

"Whoa, slow down there Bones" Booth said. "She can tell all that from two skulls?" Kim asked from behind the door. "Well that's just the basics" Brennan added "When we get these to the Jeffersonian I can tell you the exact weapon, the height and weight of the attacker, et cetera". Trinity was even surprised that she could do this so early on in the investigation, but she didn't want to interfere. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hodgins smiling at Kim the same way he looked at her when she first arrived. "Me and Elle will need to question the girl" Booth said, without noticing the look of anger on Brennan's face.

Brennan stood in the Jeffersonian with several skulls lined up on the table. "Hi," Trinity said walking up behind her "Listen, I'm sorry." The scientist straightened up and Trinity a puzzled look "What for?" she asked squeezing past. "For this morning. I know you like him, he couldn't resist though."

"You never give up, do you?"

"No" Trinity answered with a sadistic smile, but Brennan was too busy too notice. "You weren't sorry any way"

"Nah, you're right. But I did warn you."

"Well, anthropologically speaking…"

"Anthologically speaking, I don't care!"

"It's anthropologically, anthologically isn't even a word."

"Did you not hear me when I said, I don't care?" Brennan turned to face her and stood up, so that she towered over her. She looked as if she was going to blow "I think the only reason you came here was to make Booth miserable all over again" Trinity stayed silent. "Do you have any idea the mess you made when you left him?"

"It wasn't just my idea" the agent replied in a still tone, but she could see Brennan genuinely cared about Booth. She was about to walk away when the scientist slapped her so hard she nearly fell to the floor. "You just don't get it do you?" she asked as Trinity tried to recover from the shock. After a small scrap, Hodgins managed to separate them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is quite short, but the rest will be longer, trust me. A special thanks to things get damaged (my sister), who the character Kim is based on, except for the Irish accent. Review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ce n'est pas la mienne, mais je posséde Trinity!**

Trinity and Brennan sat at either end of the sofa in Brennan's office, waiting for Booth to realise they were there. He turned to face them and pulled a face when he saw their bruises "What the hell happened here?" he asked. "Ask your girlfriend," Trinity grunted. "Whoa, Bones is not my girlfriend," he laughed. "Sure."

"Elle, I know you've been through a lot these past few weeks, but just cool it, okay?"

"You weren't saying that last night," she said smiling. "Go home Elle. And I mean your home this time". Trinity's smile dropped as she left Brennan and Booth on their own. He sat opposite her with his head in his hands "What am I going to do Bones?"

"Working always cheers me up" she answered. "Now that's just weird," he laughed leaning back. They sat in silence for a moment until Angela entered, her reaction, as expected, was "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I'm fine, honest."

"Yeah you look it too," she said sarcastically, checking out her best friend's bruises "Who did this?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Brennan replied. "Trinity? But, why?"

"Let's just say they had words," Booth cut in, guiding his partner out of the room so she didn't give anything away. As they swiped their cards Zack swooped over to them ranting about Hodgins "I've had it up to here with him. Who do you think would win, cavemen or astronauts?"

"Does this have anything to do with the case?" Brennan asked. "No, but Zack is persistent that with the technology of knowing human weakness reigns over immorality" Hodgins rambled. Booth thought about it for a moment before announcing "Cavemen" and at this even Zack raised his eyebrows. "Looks like a…subdural haematoma," Brennan mumbled "there are particulates on the outside of the skull"

"That's my cue" Hodgins exclaimed, shuffling towards her. It wasn't long before Trinity burst in, standing as far away from Brennan as possible, but making sure Booth was aware of her presence. "I thought I sent you home" he said to her. She didn't have time to answer before Zack came out with "Looks like Dr Brennan gave as good as she got" for which she elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Angela, I need you to make a facial reconstruction of the victim when Zack's finished. Booth, I need a word" Brennan requested. "Surprise, surprise" Trinity muttered as everyone set of to work.

Trinity and Angela were sat in Angela's office, waiting for the scientists to give them some work. "Is there something going on between you three" the artist asked. "No"

"Brennan doesn't lash out about over nothing"

"Well maybe you don't know her as well as you thought" she smirked. Angela looked round to check no one was in the room. "How'd you work that one out?"

"She likes Booth"

"I kinda noticed" she replied, laughing at the remark. "More than likes" Trinity added picking up her coffee. "I don't know what you're trying to do here, but you're not going to change how she feels about him after what he's done for her"

"And what exactly has he done for her?"

"Rescued her, killed for her, been there for her. Oh, but you wouldn't know much about that last one, would you?" Trinity stared at her for a moment, checking that she wasn't bluffing and without another word she slammed the empty coffee cup on the table and left. Shortly after, Zack came in with one of the skulls and plonked himself on the sofa next to Angela. "What's this all about?" he asked. "Who knows?"

During yet another awkward car journey, Brennan, Booth and Trinity completely ignored each other. They pulled up outside the house from before, but this time it was fairly quiet and the young girl who they'd seen earlier was in a police car. This time Special Agent Anderson greeted them, "Hey Kim" Booth replied. Their new friend gave him a small smile. "You sleep with her too?" Brennan asked as they were introduced to the girl. "Andrea, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, Special Agent Trinity Ellis and Dr Temperance Brennan". Andrea, much like Kim, gave Booth a shy smile and looked him up and down. "We just want to ask you a few questions" he reassured her as if she was still in tears. "Oh I know" she said, this remark received confused looks of everyone "I've read some of Dr Brennan's books. They're my sister's". Booth glanced over at Brennan, who was too deep in thought to notice. "Where are your sisters?" she asked, realising Andrea's comment. "At the hospital. Holly's having her first scan. She's pregnant" she explained "They should be back soon. You can wait if you like"

"What about your parents?" Trinity questioned her. Andrea's eyes went suddenly gloomy as she bowed her head slightly "They died in car accident two years ago". Booth looked over at Brennan and noticed the same expression on her face, he didn't dare say anything or she'd probably run off. A phone ringing broke the silence and everyone checked their pockets. "Brennan" the scientist answered her cell "Why? What for? Fine" she shoved her cell into her bag and turned to the curious agents. "We're needed back at the Jeffersonian"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't think this is the best chapter, but you need to read it because the next one is hilarious. For those who don't understand this chapter, neither do I. So read and review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Trinity, not Bones**

The whole gang had gathered in Angela's office, awaiting some apparently important news. "I've used the Angelator to identify some of the victims and…" She pressed a button on her invention and the image of a toddler appeared. "Oh God" Booth said as he looked up at it. Brennan couldn't help noticing that Trinity was trying not to look "Are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern. "I'm fine" the agent answered wiping a tear from her bruised cheek. After a few moments of silence she rushed out of the room, Booth following her. A minute later, Brennan realised she was surrounded by her colleagues. "What?" she asked backing away. "What's going on?" Angela questioned. "Nothing"

"So your little fight before was about nothing?"

"No, but I can't tell you" the scientist said, now feeling rather intimidated. "Since when was there anything you couldn't tell me?" her best friend said, sitting on the desk next to her. Brennan thought for a moment, just like Booth told her: '_Think before you speak Bones'_. "Since this morning"

"Whoa, this morning? When you went to meet Booth?" Angela asked. Brennan had really put her foot in it now. "Trinity was there," she said and the others obviously didn't see anything surprising about this so she added, "wearing Booth's shirt."

"Didn't she have her own?" Zack said, clearly not understanding what she meant. Angela and Hodgins could barely hold back their laughter.

When Booth finally found Trinity, she was with Kim questioning their suspect, Andrea. "Can I have a word?" he asked as he entered the room. "I'm sorry about before," she told him shutting the door "I just couldn't…"

"Hey, it's okay" Booth interrupted, hugging as she burst into tears again. She clung close, breathing in the smell of his aftershave and leaning her head on his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry. We need you for this interview, Trinity." Kim asked peeking round the door. Automatically, they separated and stood back like two naughty teenagers who'd been caught. After saying bye to Booth, Trinity returned to work. "Before you ask, no I don't know how I ended up with skeletons in my closet. But, I have to admit it's an excellent cliché." Andrea said without being prompted. "Does anyone other than you or your sisters have a key?"

"Yeah, I lost my keys a week ago"

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Trinity asked "I'm sorry, I have to go." For the third time today, she rushed out.

"Are we going to do any work today?" Brennan asked, walking towards the main lab. She swiped her card and turned to work on the bones. "Zack, do you know where Hodgins is?" she said focusing on the smallest of the skulls. "Here" Hodgins told his boss, almost making her drop the victim. "Brick" he added. "On the skull? Good, anything else?"

"Cement, maybe off the bricks"

"Helpful" she said sarcastically. She examined the skull, removing anything important as she did. "Boo" Booth said popping up beside his partner. "What is it with people jumping out at me today?"

"Whoa, calm down Bones"

"Don't call me Bones!" she said, throwing her hands up. He picked up his elastic band ball and tossed it in the air, catching it as it fell. "Guys, do you mind?" the agent asked Hodgins and Zack blankly. As they left, Booth could just about hear Hodgins conspiring. "What's going on?" he questioned her, turning to face her, "Is this because of this morning?" Brennan stayed silent. "You can't keep doing this, Bones."

"Doing what, Booth? What have I done?" Booth was stunned; he'd never seen her be so angry so many times in one day. Noticing he was about to walk away, she added "I-I'm sorry Booth. It's been a hard day, for all of us"

"It's not your fault. You know we all make mistakes" he said stepping back over to her. He could see she wanted to argue which brought a smile to his face, "You know what? I'm going to get you a punch bag". She couldn't help grinning, "Work please" she laughed, throwing a case file at his chest. "Or you'll be my punch bag" she teased, returning to the skull. "Mary Williams" she told him, as he flicked through the notes. "Huh?"

"The oldest victim…Mary Williams"

"How'd you…?"

"Dental records" she interrupted. He flicked through various photos, looking more confused as he went on. "She was…dead" he said, stopping at one of the pages. "Well done Booth" she looked up, "But I did find something that wasn't on the original coroner's report" She picked the skull up again "You see this?"

"Yeah"

"The pattern of the fracture suggests that someone dropped the victim, but…"

"There's a but?"

"The fracture isn't large enough for it to be the whole body weight. So I've got Ange setting up some possible scenarios" Booth looked as if he was trying to run a scenario through his head, until he came out with "Was she buried?"

"No. The remains were reported missing from the morgue last October." At this Booth pulled a face. "Wasn't there any investigation?"

"What happens at that time every year?"

"Autumn?"

"Halloween, Booth," she smiled at his confusion. He leaned over her slightly so he could see what she was doing. "Speaking of which," he lowered his head to get a better look at the skull "do you think I could have my hat back sometime soon?"

"Booth," she whispered. "Yes Bones."

"Would you mind not squashing me into the table; it's kind of hard to breathe." Suddenly he realised he was leaning on her so much, that she was squashed between him and the table. He moved back, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks," she exhaled deeply "the way you're going on, you'll never get your hat back." She hit him with her clip board and walked into her office, where Angela was sat.

A phone ringing woke Angela and Brennan. They had fallen asleep on her sofa, discussing the case. Brennan picked Trinity's cell up off the coffee table. She smiled at her friend as she saw the caller ID. "Agent Ellis," she answered, imitating the agent's English accent. Angela could barely hold back her laughter. "Hey Elle."

"What's up?"

"Kim told me you wigged out before."

"I don't know what that means," she said, forgetting who she was pretending to be. "You sounded just like Bones," he laughed. Realising what he was thinking, she added "Don't call me Bones."

"Speaking of which," he said. By now Angela had put the phone on speaker phone and was in tears trying not to laugh. "Just leave her alone."

"And why should I do that?" she joked, resuming her impression of Trinity. "Elle!" he warned her. "C'mon Seeley. You know I'd never do anything stupid."

"Well, mind what you say, because Bones isn't one for holding back."

"Oh, I'm sure she isn't," she flirted 'Trinity-style'. "I was just checking you were okay, so…I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Seeley," she hung up and turned to look at Angela. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had almost hit the floor. "What?" Brennan asked. "What was that?"

"What was that, what?"

"The flirting!"

"I'm an anthropologist; it's my job to observe people. And Trinity has a tendency to flirt shamelessly."

"You should do that more often."

"Flirting or revenge?"

"Both," Angela giggled. She had never seen her best friend like this before, for the exception of when she was drunk. After a few moments of pure laughter, a voice appeared behind them. "Have you seen my phone?" Trinity asked, searching Brennan's desk. "Here," Angela said as she passed her the cell. They couldn't help bursting into laughter again and Trinity just left the room, feeling very confused.


End file.
